


A Snowball's Chance on Elaaden

by Earlgreyer



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: Scott helped convince Avitus to become the Turian Pathfinder, and ever since they've been close friends.  Except that somewhere along the way Scott's feelings became deeper, and he wants more, though he's sure he has a snowball's chance on Elaaden of that ever happening.  Maybe his odds are better than he thinks.





	A Snowball's Chance on Elaaden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



> I've wanted to write these two together ever since I finished Andromeda, and I really meant for this to veer off into E ratings, but Scot and Avitus insisted on keeping things fairly tame this go round. The "M" rating is for the first scene only. After that it's pretty Tame. If there's enough interest I'll write the follow-up which would be more the "E" scene I had initially envisioned, though Turian anatomy in relation to human soft bits is a bit daunting. If you're so inclined, let me know your thoughts on this story as well as a follow up, down in the comments. I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> dreamkist I hope this is what you wanted! If not, message me over on tumblr or find me on Discord and we'll see about getting that fixed.

Scott feels the bed dip and smiles as Avitus tucks in tightly behind him. He’s hovering between sleep and full consciousness, not sure which he’d prefer, but happy Avitus is finally here. He yawns and leans into his warmth. “I wondered when you’d show up. The Natanus docked hours ago.” 

Avitus nuzzles into his neck and pulls him close. “Tann had me answering questions forever. I got away as soon as I could.”

His breath wafts gently against Scott’s skin, encouraging him towards wakefulness. “Uneventful mission?”

He sighs as Avitus glides a hand across his abdomen, dipping tantalizingly lower. “Shhh. I’m trying to seduce you. We can talk about the mission later.”

Scott reaches back and grips Avitus’ thigh encouragingly. “Excellent plan. It’s working. Now, if you hand was just a bit lower…” He shivers as Avitus wraps his fingers around him and begins stroking firmly. “Oh, I’ve missed you.”

Avitus chuckles and nips at his neck. “I haven’t even done much yet. Although that’s nice to hear. I missed you too.”

Scott thrusts into his hand, suddenly achingly hard and so close. He’s missed him so much and it’s been too long, and he’s not going to be able to stop. “Avitus. Oh, fuck! Avitus! I lo…” His body curls inward and then straightens, every muscle clenching tightly as he groans loudly and comes. 

He struggles to catch his breath, disoriented as he opens his eyes to a pitch black room. His hips are still thrusting but he’s completely alone. He’s cold and confused, and utterly disappointed as he realizes it was just another dream. 

It’s the fourth time in as many weeks. He covers his eyes with the heels of his hands and takes a deep breath, blowing it out slowly. He and Avitus have become close over the past nine months since he accepted the offer to replace Macen as the Pathfinder of the Natanus. They hang out when they’re both on the Nexus, playing poker at The Vortex, and acting as guinea pigs for the odd cocktails that Dutch Smith creates. Over time he’s come to realize that Avitus means a great deal more to him than just a friend, though there’s never been any indication that Avitus feels the same. It’s not surprising since it hasn’t even been a year since Macen’s death.

His alarm chimes, interrupting his thoughts, and he’s grateful. He rolls over and grimaces as the sheet sticks to him. “A fucking wet dream. You’d think I was fourteen.” Scott wipes off his stomach with the edge and tosses it aside. “SAM, reminder to change the sheets later.”

_Reminder set, Scott. Your Noradrenaline levels are increasing and I detect a rise in blood pressure. How are you feeling?_

“I’m feeling like I’m gonna be late if I don’t get moving.” He grimaces at the snap in his voice. “Sorry SAM.” He still doesn’t answer the question, though. He’s not awake enough for that kind of conversation. 

_Apology accepted, Scott. Though there is no need._

The truth is he’s disgusted with himself and his inability to decide what he wants to do about Avitus. He’s not usually one to sit by and let things happen, but it’s a delicate situation. He rolls out of bed, graps a pair of loose pants from the dresser, hopping into them as he heads towards the showers. 

There _is_ a glimmer of hope, though. A very _small_ glimmer. So small he may even be making it up. He’s meeting Avitus at the firing range today to try out a few guns, which isn’t unusual, except Avitus stressed that Scott come alone. He’s never done that before. In fact, the opposite has been true. It seems like Avitus has gone out of his way to ensure that there are always a lot of other people around. So it could mean something is different. Maybe. 

\---

Scott picks up his pace, trying to hurry towards the tram without looking like it. _Walk, walk, walk, run run, walk, walk, walk_. Once there, waiting for the tram is actually physically painful, and it seems to take forever to arrive. When the doors finally open he bolts through and finds a free space near the back wall where he can monitor their travel on the board. 

He’s more alert now that he’s had several cups of caffeine but he’s still trying to decide what Avitus’ invitation means, if anything, and what he should or shouldn’t do about it. There’s too many variables to make the situation even remotely clear. Avitus lost Macen, who some might call his soul mate, if they were human and believed in those kinds of things. He knows that it isn’t likely Avitus will be interested in romantic relationships for a very long time, if ever again. Plus, there’s never been any indication Avitus even thinks humans are attractive, so there’s definitely no reason for Scott to be so excited, or nervous, about spending time with him now, alone or otherwise.

He glances at the wall and watches their progress on the monitor, willing the tram to go faster.

“Ryder!” He whips his head around. Bodies are shuffling out of the way as someone pushes through the morning crowd. Scott moves cautiously forward, trying to keep from jostling too many people himself. It’s the horns that eventually identify Lumont Hayjer, Ark Paarchero's Pathfinder. They weave through the remaining people between them and meet in the middle of the car.

“Hey there, Lumont. SAM said the Paarchero was docked on the Nexus. You up for some poker while you’re here? Or are you’re being sent out again soon?” He can’t help another glance to the monitor on the wall and wonders if the tram has always been this slow.

“We’ll be in port for a few days. Now that I am familiar with that game, I would enjoy a chance to beat Gil.” He can feel Lumont watching him, the quick assessment learned by all command personnel, no matter the race, taking in every detail. He’s seen Captain Dunn give him that same look and knows Lumont has catalogued each glance he’s made towards the map on the wall. “Off to see someone? Have an important meeting?”

Scott shakes his head and takes a calming breath. He’s not doing anything wrong and there’s nothing for Lumont to discover. “No. Actually I’m headed to the firing range to try out a few guns.”

Scott tries not to feel like he needs to explain himself, but Lumont’s assessment is disconcerting. He silently hopes Lumont will be satisfied with his answer or determine it’s none of his business. Although he’s never met a Salarian who doesn’t think everything is their business. That thought, at least, makes him grin. “Lots of excitement about the practice range. You haven’t had enough of that from the field?”

Scott shrugs. “With Helius calming down now that the Kett are defeated, there aren’t as many opportunity for field practice. Don’t wanna lose my edge. You never know what we’ll run into out there. I’m not so sure we’ve met all the new races in the area, and some of them are bound to be unfriendly.” Before the tram even slows Scott begins edging towards the doors. “This is my stop. Good to see you Lumont. I’ll let you know about poker.” Scott gives a half-hearted wave, dashes out the doors as soon as they open. and sprints up the ramp to the mezzanine and the gun range. As he gets closer he slows to a fast walk and then stops to take a breath and calm his racing heart. Now that he’s just steps away from seeing Avitus he can’t seem to make his feet move.

_Scott, delaying might signal that you are not interested. You may give the wrong impression._

“I’m not sure what impression I want to give, SAM. I mean, I like Avitus. He’s a great friend. But…”

_You have romantic and sexual feelings for Avitus and are unsure if he feels the same._

“Exactly. Up to now I’d say we were definitely just friends. But…” Scott waves his hand toward the shooting range. “This is the first time since he became a Pathfinder that we’ve spent any time alone. I always felt that was by his design.” Scott stares at the doors. “So, does this mean not being around a bunch of people _now_ is by design? Or is it all random and I’m just imagining things?” Scott scratches the back of his head, trying to figure out how to be. “Do I act cool? Just two friends meeting up for a little shooting practice?” 

_Scott, might I suggest that you simply be yourself? That is the person Avitus enjoys spending time with._

Scott begins walking again, picking up his pace as he goes. “That’s pretty good advice, SAM. Did Dad load self-help books into your profile?”

_There are many types of reference materials loaded into my memory, Scott, however it is something your mother said to Sera in reference to Doctor Carlyle._

“Not my business, SAM.” He and Sara share a lot, and he’s had some inkling that there might be something starting between her and Harry, but until she tells him herself, he’s not about to gossip about it. Mostly because he doesn’t want to think that Sera might be doing that about him and Avitus. She always was incredibly perceptive about his crushes. 

“Scott.” He wrenches his thoughts away from Sera and watches Avitus approach. His heart is beating out of his chest but he somehow manages to smile in a way that doesn’t feel goofy, and heads across the lobby to meet him. “Right on time.”

“Hi, Avitus. Um, how are you?” He wishes he had pockets to stuff his useless hands into. 

“I’m alright. Better than, actually.” He doesn’t elaborate, and Scott doesn’t pry, although given everything he’s feeling, he’d _really_ like to know. If, or when, Avitus wants to tell him, he’ll tell him. Scott quickly looks him over, trying not to be too obvious. He looks good. Happy. Relaxed. “I hope you don’t mind, I have us set up in the smaller range. I didn’t think we’d want to fire military grade weapons around civilians.” 

“Military grade? Now I’m intrigued! What did you bring?” He feels a sense of accomplishment when his voice remains steady. Smaller range. Closer proximity. He feels flush and hopes he’s not blushing.

“I have a few surprises for you.” Avitus leads him into the range and waves towards two very unique-looking guns resting in their cases on a nearby table. “I got us a Kett Rozerad, and an Angaran Ushior to try.” Avitus gives him one of his rare smiles and the way his eyes crinkle at the corners makes Scott’s knees weak. Avitus waves him on. “C’mon. I’ll show you.”

Scott hurries to follow, as eager to get a closer look at the guns as he is to be closer to Avitus. “How did you manage to get the Kett pistol?” He most likely acquired the Angaran weapon on Aya or Havarl. Now that trade has completely opened between the Nexus and the Angaran, almost anything in the way of weapons and technology are available. Although he wouldn’t put it past Avitus to have taken it as a trophy after a Roekaar kill. 

“SAM, engage door locks please.” When Scott glances up, Avitus shrugs. “It keeps people from walking in while the range is in use.” For a long moment neither looks away and Scott isn’t sure what to think. Avitus is definitely holding his gaze, but his voice is steady and his body is still relaxed. He tries to work up the courage to say something, but can’t decide what. Then Avitus is turning towards the firing line and the moment is lost. Or was it a moment at all? He’s probably imagining interest where there is none. They’re friends and nothing more.

“I _borrowed_ the Kett pistol from Kesh.” Avitus smiles again and attempts a wink, and Scott grins, trying not to chuckle. “But don’t tell her. She’ll only increase her security and then I won’t be able to get away with half of what I do now.” He picks up the Rozerad and aims down range. Scott watches him relax into the stance, looking every bit the deadly Specter agent he was. His confidence is sexy as hell, and Scott isn’t sure if he should even be thinking that, so he tries to focus on something else. Avitus beings and the rate of fire picks up with each discharge of the weapon. The plasma rounds explode harmlessly into the energy absorbing material at the back of the range.

“It looks like you’ve had some practice with that.” It’s all he can think to say. His brain is mush and he’s forgetting how to make sentences.

Avitus steps back and holds out the pistol, grip first, so Scott can step forward and take it. “Why don’t you give it a try?”

“Thanks.” He tries to shake off the brain fog, and takes the gun carefully, lines up and aims down range. The grip feels odd to his human hand, and the balance feels off, but he supposes that’s normal when a weapon is designed for a different species. A pistol is a pistol though. Pull the trigger and fire. He raises the weapon, aiming carefully at the target, and fires. 

It has a much bigger kick than he anticipates and he’s knocked off balance, stumbling backward into Avitus. Two strong hands grip his waist, steadying him. “You gotta keep your feet under you, Pathfinder.” Avitus’ voice is silky smooth and his breath is soft against Scott’s right ear. It’s uncomfortably similar to his early morning dream and he can’t quite hide the shiver of pleasure at the memory. There’s a pause, as if Avitus notices, and Scott holds his breath. “Here, stand a little bit wider.” There’s a firm nudge between his legs as Avitus gently encourages him to widen his stance. It has him completely flustered and momentarily unable to coordinate his limbs.

Avitus’ chest is solid against his back, and his hands are strong and steady. Scott momentarily leans against him, closing his eyes and giving in to his fantasies before he manages to pull himself away with a self-deprecating chuckle. “Yeah, guess I wasn’t expecting such an intense kick. You made it look easy.” He makes the mistake of turning around. Avitus is still very close, and Scott's mouth suddenly goes dry, heart hammering rapidly in his chest.

“I’ve had practice. Here, try again. Turn around and aim.” Avitus gestures towards the end of the range and Scott swallows and nods, reluctantly turning around again. He lifts the gun towards the target area, lining up his shot and almost jumps when Avitus steps up behind him and puts one hand on his left hip holding him in place while his other hand slides along his arm to steady his wrist. “Deep breaths.” Scott would laugh if he had any breath left. But his lungs have seized, and he can’t get any air. His hand would be shaking uncontrollably if Avitus didn’t have such a firm grip on him. He’s sure he’s not imagining things when Avitus’ mandible brushes along his cheek. He clamps down on the whimper that is trying to push its way out of his throat. “You’re tense, Scott. You’ll never fire a decent shot like this. Relax.”

Scott realizes it’s now or never. Either he tells Avitus how he feels and risks damaging their friendship, or he keeps his mouth shut forever, because there won’t be another _better_ opportunity, and he knows it. “I can’t relax.” His voice is barely audible. He swallows nervously and licks his lips, then places his hand over the one Avitus has resting on his hip. “Not with you this close.” There. He’s said it. It’s out and now the fallout is all that’s left to deal with. Only Avitus isn’t saying anything. 

_Scott, your blood pressure is climbing and oxygen levels are dropping. Please breathe._

He somehow drags in a breath, and drops his free hand, trying to take a step forward. Only he can’t move because Avitus still has a firm grasp on his hip and wrist. “Avitus?” His grip is becoming painful and Scott knows he’s messed things up. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. Forget I said anything.”

He tries to pull away again but Avitus finally finds his voice. “I’m not upset. Well, yes, I am, but not for the reasons you might think.” Avitus is still close enough that Scott can feel his breath against his cheek. 

He’s not sure he wants to hear what Avitus has to say, and his arm is beginning to throb. “Can I at least put my arm down? The circulation is starting to go.” He sounds petulant and hurt and it makes him cringe. He hadn’t meant for this to happen. 

Avitus takes the gun from his hand and leans forward to place it carefully on the desk in front of them. With Avitus pressed firmly against his back, Scott lowers his arm slowly. “There’s only ever been Macen.” 

That’s when Scott knows he’s going to get the _one love of my life_ speech, which he’s sure will be followed by a request to remain friends. “It’s-”

“Scott. Please. Let me say this.” Scott nods and waits, girding himself for the inevitable let down. “Macen and I… We were opposites in so many ways, but somehow it worked. He was adventurous, and I was cautious. He would take these crazy risks, sometimes reckless ones, like coming to Andromeda. I was always the careful planner. I like to know that I’ve thought everything through and there won’t be any surprises. I like to be sure before I make a move. I wouldn’t be in Helius if it weren’t for Macen wearing me down and getting me to agree. This type of scheme is nothing I would take on by myself.” 

There’s a long silence and Scott knows Avitus is building up for the big let down, and he just wants it to be over. He tries to pull away again but Avitus won’t let go. “He was the love of my life, and I couldn’t say no to him. Do you know how many times I’ve told myself that if I’d only said no to this one thing he’d still be alive and with me?” Avitus laughs softly. “Well, I supposed by now we’d both be dead if we’d stayed in the Milky Way, but we’d have had decades more time together. Though I’m not sure if I’d said no to coming to Andromeda, that he’d have stayed with me. He felt the mission’s pull keenly. Who knows. I may have lost him anyway.”

Scott isn’t sure where this is going, and he starts to wonder if Avitus has forgotten that he’s even here. Maybe he’s working through his thoughts, sharing his burden. If he can be a shoulder to lean on then maybe he hasn’t completely ruined their friendship afterall. “You can’t think like that, Avitus. He loved you very much. His logs were very clear on that.”

“He loved me and I loved him and we had what time we had, and it was the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt. But he’s gone.” The words come out strong and final, like there’s no room for debate. The hand on his hip slides a bit forward onto his stomach and pulls him closer. “I’ve mourned him, Scott. And now it’s time to move on.” Scott’s knees get wobbly as Avitus slides his fingers under the edge of his shirt to rest against his bare skin. “All this time you’ve been a good friend. You’ve let me talk about him until even _I’m_ sick of hearing myself. You’ve been supportive, and tried to distract me with poker and movies and any number of other things when I’d get stuck in my own head. You’d let me be alone with my thoughts when I needed it. You understand that sometimes quiet is a good thing.” 

Avitus’ hand drifts higher and there is no question that the skin to skin contact is intentional. “At first I thought I was betraying Macen’s memory. I felt guilty. But you were like a beacon, a way out of the dark thoughts and self loathing. You’re always so damned positive, even when you’re being a smartass.” Scott can feel him smiling against his cheek and he tentatively smiles back, beginning to feel the knot in his chest loosen. “It’s one of the things I love most about you.” 

He can’t help himself. He lets out a small noise, not quite a laugh, and not quite a sob. The relief is palpable and for a moment all he can do is lean back against Avitus and let his head loll forward. He takes a few deep breaths and gets himself together as best he can. This time, when he tries to turn around, Avitus lets him. He meets his gaze and sees hope and fear that mirror his own, and it’s such a relief he can’t help his grin, or the sass. “One of the things? There are more?”

Avitus chuckles and nods. “Yes, there are more. And no, I’m not telling you right now.” He cocks his head to the side. “If it’s alright with you, I’d rather kiss you instead.”

Scott laughs nervously. “I wasn’t sure Turians kiss, but I’m all for kissing. I like kissing.” 

Avitus pulls him a bit closer. “I’ve never done it before, so don’t expect too much.” 

“If it doesn’t go horribly, then we’ll just have to practice.” He slips his arms around Avitus’ waist and leans against him. 

“And if it does? Go horribly, I mean.” 

Avitus looks worried and Scott hugs him and smiles encouragingly. His heart is hammering in his chest and he can’t quite believe it’s all really happening. “We’ll figure it out. Something’s bound to feel good.” Although he’s at a bit of a loss as to what that would be. He’s not really sure where Turians are sensitive, or what feels good to them. He makes a mental note to research that at the first opportunity. “For now, let’s stick to kissing and see how that goes.” Scott carefully places his trembling hand at the back of Avitus’ mandible and leans in, lightly brushing his lips where Avitus’ would be. It’s more of a caress than a kiss but it feels nice. Not spectacular, but nice. 

Avitus is clearly at a loss. He’s trying, moving his mouth a bit, but clearly not experiencing anything nearing pleasure. Scott tentatively glides his tongue along the inside of Avitus’ mouth, careful to avoid his razor sharp teeth. He doesn’t get a bad reaction so he tries again, more assertively this time, and feels Avitus’ hands tighten around his waist and a gentle return flick of a tongue along the inside of his upper lip. Scott inhales sharply and leans closer, darting his tongue against Avitus’, moaning as his arm wraps around him posessively. 

As they both begin to relax into the kiss, Avitus demonstrates how dexterous and quick a Turian tongue can be. It feels incredible, shivers of pleasure racing through Scott as he responds to Avitus’ proximity and teasing. He tries to mimic what Avitus is doing, eventually giving it up as hopeless. He’s too much of a whimpering mess, grasping where he can at his armour and practically climbing him like a tree. Avitus slowly ends the kiss and Scott opens his eyes, blinking a few times to regain some balance. “Oh, that’s nice.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely good.” Avitus grins and darts out his tongue in a sweeping tease to Scott’s lips, and the slender, almost delicate-looking muscle has him moaning and imagining other places it might feel even better. Avitus rests his forehead against Scott’s. “I think I like kissing.”

He grins and nods. “I _know_ I like kissing you. That was-” He shivers and tries to ignore the desire to jump several steps ahead. It’s been awhile since he’s felt this strongly about anyone, and his body is urgently reminding him of that.

“Very enjoyable.” Avitus firmly rubs their foreheads together and Scott can feel him shiver. 

Although he’s enjoying the sweet intimacy of the position, Avitus’ reaction seems a bit intense. He repeats the gesture, experimentally pressing their foreheads together and rubbing firmly, as Avitus had done. The resulting soft, slow moan tells him exactly how much Avitus likes that particular move. He smirks and allows himself a moment of pride. “Not as good as that, though.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty great.” Avitus grins and lowers his voice, which causes all sorts of lovely sensations in Scott. “Wanna try something else?” Scott _does_. More than he can put into words. But he’s also hesitant, and Avitus immediately backs up. “Or maybe not.” 

“Wait. I _do_.” He keeps a firm hold on him when Avitus looks skeptical and tries to back up again. “It’s just… I’ve thought about this for so long. Dreamed about it way too many nights. How you would touch me, and what you would say. How you would look at me.” He takes a breath and sees the confusion on Avitus’ face. “I want that. I want to touch you, and kiss you. But I also want more, Avitus. More than just something physical.” He smiles and slides his hands from his shoulders to his chest. “We have a great _friendship_ , but I want _more_.”

Avitus looks into his eyes for what seems like a very long time before lifting his hand and stroking Scott’s cheek with his fingertips. “I want more too. I’m not looking to replace Macen. No one ever could. But I want something just as meaningful, and permanent. Or as permanent as you get in a dangerous place like Andromeda. I’d like to have that with _you_.”

Scott feels dizzy with euphoria and barely stifles a giddy chuckle. But he can’t stop smiling. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Avitus grins back and head buts him gently. “Is that alright?”

Scott nods vigorously. “Yeah! More than alright. I’d like that.” He cringes internally again and forces himself to say what he really means. “I’d love that, actually. But, would you mind if we take it slowly? I know you say you’ve mourned Macen, and I’m not expert on Turian psychology, but I figure there are going to be some odd moments that remind you of him, or times where you still feel like maybe you’re being disloyal, or I don’t know.” He shrugs. “Maybe I’m talking crap and none of that will happen. But I’d like to be sure _you’re_ sure. So maybe for now we can take our time.”

Avitus smirks a bit. “Wow. A human who doesn't act first and think later. That’s actually sweet, and considerate, Ryder.” 

Scott bumps his hip playfully. “Hey! I could be mean and inconsiderate if you’d rather!”

“No, I really don’t think you could.” Avitus strokes his cheek again and leans down to press their foreheads together. “Slow and steady. Isn’t that the human saying?”

Scott leans into Avitus’ hand and turns his face to kiss his gloved palm. “Yeah.” He looks up at him and grins impishly. “I think I’m also going to need a crash course in Turian anatomy.”

“I’m happy to give you personal instruction, complete with hands-on review.” Avitus grins back at him. “But yeah, we probably need to do a bit of research first. I don’t really know how things work with humans, past they do, somehow. And you like kissing. And your genitals are on the outside of your body.”

Scott practically chokes out a laugh and quirks a brow. “I take it Turian anatomy is different in that respect?” It explains why Avitus didn’t seem to be reacting as intensely. 

“Very. But I’m sure we’ll figure it out.” 

Scott hauls Avitus close and grins, looking him directly in the eyes. “Oh, I can guarantee it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Carefulmimicry for beta-ing this and cheering me on! Any mistakes are completely mine and are no reflection of the editing.


End file.
